Jean Grey (Earth-1010)/Gallery
White Phoenix of the Crown.png Dark Phoenix.png Phoenix A!.png Jean Grey A!.png Jean Grey (Age of Apocalypse).png DesertMutantBattle.png|X-Men vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants|link=First Class (A!) BrotherhoodVsBrotherhood.png|Sabretooth vs Domino vs Rogue vs Omega Sentinel|link=First Class (A!) MutantandProud.png|Mutant and Proud!|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) StormSavesJean.png|Storm saves Jean Grey|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) Jean Grey (Earth-1010) 0016.png|Scott Summers and Jean Grey|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) Jean_Grey_(Earth-1010)_0031.png|"He got away"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Jean_Grey_(Earth-1010)_0054.png|"That's not enough, sometimes"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) WalkingintoWolvie&EmsLL.png|"Woah, dude, you earned yourself a great candy!"|link=Long Live (A!) EmmaFrostvsXMenLL.png|Emma Frost vs the X-Men|link=Long Live (A!) NitroVsXMen.png|Nitro vs the X-Men|link=Shadowed... (A!) JeanStormEmmaFC.PNG|Jean Grey and Storm whispering about Emma Frost TimesSquareHeroesAoU.png|New York City was a battlefield UltronVsTonyTSAoU.png|"Perish then" RescueCatchesTony AoU.png|"Tony… Are you ok?" UltronSmashesHulkAoU.png|Ultron smashes Hulk UltronVsABombAoU.png|Ultron vs A-Bomb AdamantiumPunchesAdamantiumAoU.png|Ultron vs Wolverine BBVsUltronsShieldAoU.png|Black Bolt tries to attack Ultron WonderManStepsUpAoU.png|"You used my brain patterns for the Vision without my permission. Now you will have to face me!" VisionAidsHisBrotherAoU.png|"Why not, Ultron?" UltronVsVibraniumShield.png|Ultron destroys Captain America's shield SWNoMoreUltronAoU.png|Scarlet Witch wiping Ultron out of existence WandaRebuildsTheVisionAoU.png|Wanda rebuilding Vision EvaBellRecruited-Damocles.png|"Eva… Eva Bell" X-MenVsBrotherhoodVessel-Ω.png|"We’re not killers." OmegaSentinelVsMagnetoProfessorX-Ω.png|"DESTROY… ALL… MUTANTS!" IcemanFreezesOS-Ω.png|Iceman vs Omega Sentinel OSHeatsItUp-Ω.png|"INITIATING HEATING SYSTEMS." OpticBlastAtOS-Ω.png|"How can we fight an enemy who is ready to counter all of our attacks?!" TeamworkCliche-Ω.png|"I know it sounds cliche but let’s try teamwork." MagnetoStopsTheX-Men-Ω.png|"STOP! We need her alive." YoungXMen-DoFP.png|Wolverine meets the Young X-Men XMenStoppingMystique-DoFP.png|"Raven, stop!" StrykerWalksInTheRoom-DoFP.png|"You… You remember me?" ToMeMyXMen!-DoFP.png|"To me, my X-Men!" SentinelHeadAtMags-DoFP.png|Jean Grey throwing a Sentinel head at Magneto ExplodingSentinelHead-DoFP.png|"I thought you were too, Erik!" PullingMagnetosHelmetOff-DoFP.png|Jean Grey pulling Magneto's helmet off BacktotheFuture-DoFP.png|Wolverine back in 2016 X-MenVsArchangel-GA.png|"This is a kind of power you have never faced before, X-Men. This is a mutant with powers beyond your imagination… And this is just the beginning. Regroup, get a bigger team. You will need it." X-MenAndStudentsSeeTheNews-SotF.png|"Fair enough. But the rest of you is staying." TheAgeOfApocalypseBegins-SotF.png|"Evolution has been accidental for far too long… And you are accidents that must be corrected out of existence. The age of natural selection is over. Now begins the age of conscious selection. It is time for the grander destiny of Homo Superior to be realized. The test begins... let us see who shall pass. Only those worthy of survival will remain. A new race, cleansed and culled and stronger, awaits… On the other side of Apocalypse." EldritchArmor-SotF.png|"Snowflake…" ToMeMyXMen!-SotF.png|"To me, my X-Men!" JeanGreyUnleashed-SotF.png|"Jean, unleash you full powers… Now!" JeanGreyUnleashesThePhoenix-SotF.gif|Jean Grey unleashes her full power DangerRoomTraining-SotF.png|The X-Men training Jean_Grey_original_A!.png|Jean Grey walks out of the Blackbird Marvelgirl.png Marvelgirl3.png|Jean Grey successfully stops Juggernaut SirynVsX-ManAndUtopians-50SoG.png|Siryn starts sinking Utopia PhoenixEmergesFromTheWater.jpg|Phoenix emerges from the water Jeangrey-50SoG.png|"Scott, stop it!" Jeangrey2.png|Jean Grey in pain 50SoG_Jean.png|Jean Grey in pain Jean_and_scott50SoG.png|"Jean, what’s going on?! Talk to me!" 50SoG_-_53_jean_scott.png|"Jean, what’s going on?! Talk to me!" 4 (5).jpg|"SCOTT!" JeanOutsBobby-TAaStD.jpg|"Bobby… You're gay." Candidates-P5.png|Phoenix Force host candidates CyclopsJeanGreyEmmaFrost-.png|"I don’t want any of you to put yourselves at risk because of me!" PhoenixFacesHerDestiny-P5.png|"You wanted me? I am right here. And I’m not scared." 2 (7).jpg|"Come to me, Phoenix Force!" PhoenixHasRisen!-P5.png|"The Phoenix has risen!" PhoenixVsTheBrotherhood-ThePhoenix.png|Phoenix vs the Brotherhood 1 (8).jpg|Phoenix using her telekinesis PhoenixVsShiarGuards-ThePhoenix.png|Phoenix saves Princess Lilandra SmasherVsPhoenix-ThePhoenix.png|Smasher vs Phoenix PhoenixVsGladiator-ThePhoenix.png|Phoenix breaks through Gladiator's psi block Jean_Grey_(Earth-1010)_0001.png|Phoenix attacks Gladiator Tumblr_n4wwk5iv4K1rl14rno9_1280.png|Phoenix giving in to the Dark Influence LilandraEnragedAtPhoenix-ThePhoenix.png|"SHE IS A MENACE! SHE SHOULD BE ENDED FOREVER TO SAFEGUARD THE COSMOS!" DarkPhoenixRises-ThePhoenix.png|"Hear me, X-Men! No longer am I the woman you knew! I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I AM PHOENIX!" DarkPhoenixVsPsylocke-ThePhoenix.png|Dark Phoenix attacks Psylocke DarkPhoenix&MrSinister-ThePhoenix.png|Dark Phoenix teams up with Mr. Sinister Nathaniel_Essex_(Earth-1010).png|Mr. Sinister smirks down at Jean Grey Jean_Grey_(Assemble!)4.jpg|Jean Grey in Mr. Sinister's lab 640px-Jean_sees_the_artifacts_A!.png|Jean Grey finds her past lives' possessions Phoenix1000000BC-WAILF?.png|"I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I am PHOENIX!" FongjiWu-WAILF?.png|"I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I am PHOENIX!" FongjiWuVsLeiKung&ShouLao-WAIF?.png|Fongji Wu vs Shou-Lao the Undying and Lei-Kung the Thunderer Jean_Grey_Dark_Phoenix_A!.png|"You actually did it. You triggered my full potential by reminding me of my past lives." Jean_Grey_(Earth-1010)_0077.png|"You lose, Sinister. This is my mind, my soul, my life… And I mean to keep them to myself!" Mindbender.png|"I can feel a Phoenix inside of me As I march alone to a different beat Slowly swallowing down my fear, yeah, yeah" 865711-jean_grey_animated.jpg|"No…" SpeakOfTheDevil-WAILF?.png|"Speak of the devil…" Phoenix_(Assemble!).jpg|Jean Grey reaching her full potential WAILF?-Phoenix.png|Jean Grey reaching her full potential WhitePhoenixOfTheCrown-WAILF?.png|Jean Grey becomes the White Phoenix of the Crown LiveScottLive-WAILF?.png|"Live, Scott. Live. All I ever did was die on you." Jean_Grey_(Earth-1010)_0043.png|Jean Grey vanishing from existence WAILF?-Phoenix02.png|Jean Grey and the Phoenix Force vanish Jean_Grey_(Earth-1010)_0000.png|All my life, it seemed that every time I turned around, I was losing people I loved. Each time, the loss hurt. “Losing you was the loss I couldn’t take. Jean, you’re everything to me… As necessary as the air I breathe…”. I said those words, not long ago, to a woman I loved more than my own life. Now I stand over her grave. Category:Galleries